


【小魔王x你】留宿

by FrenQien



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: F/M, 来打乙女
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenQien/pseuds/FrenQien
Relationships: 常磐庄吾/你
Kudos: 8





	【小魔王x你】留宿

留宿

开始只是单纯的一个吻，不偏不倚地落在唇上，而后就是试探性的舔舐与轻咬。脸颊被他捧住，反复的摩挲，像是对待珍贵的宝物，又像是某种不言而喻的邀请。明明是纯情到不行的人，却有着无比性感勾人的吻技。如果是无师自通，那也太令人担忧了。  
比如有没有练习的对象什么的……  
“练习对象什么的完全没有！我只是稍微看了一些视频……”  
常磐庄吾像是是察觉的你的情绪，立刻就从你的身上剥离。他似乎很害怕你的误解，此时正用异常认真的语气解释着。  
这个时候不是说这个的时候吧……现在我反而开始担心你每天都在看什么视频了……  
你没有再继续这个话题，只是倾身向前，继续刚才未完的吻。你的手指顺着耳后一路向下，滑过少年纤细的脖子，在锁骨处反复抚摸，顺着衬衫的领子探入，触碰到他还未完全成熟的身体。  
常磐庄吾有些不知所措。  
虽然是他主动要求留宿，也是他主动送上亲吻，但完全没有过的体验还是让他有些害羞。  
“不要吗？”  
你贴着少年的身侧微微一笑，手指隔着薄薄的一层衬衫，在他的腰侧画着圈。这样露骨地挑逗你还是第一次做，常磐庄吾似乎还沉溺在刚刚的亲吻之中，完全不给你任何反应，这让你多少有些尴尬。  
叹了口气，你彻底放下心里的一些担忧，起身退开了距离。  
“不，不是的！”  
少年好像终于从刚刚的缱绻中反应过来一般，急忙摇着头名自己的心意。意识到会让你造成误解，即使他还保持着半跪的姿势，手还搂着你的腰侧，也伸长了脖子向你索吻。在被你轻轻避开后，委屈地低下头，埋进了你的胸口。  
你埋下心里的不安，向后退开一些，从常磐庄吾的怀抱中挣脱出来。看到他无比委屈地脸，忍不住想要欺负他。  
也不能欺负的太狠了……  
你抬起双脚，踩在他的膝盖之上，而后缓缓上移，在大腿上摩挲。看似无意识地掠过性器，你看着常磐庄吾发红的脸颊，笑的温柔：“不是什么？不想要……还是，不想拒绝？”  
常磐庄吾已经说不出话来了。  
性器在裤子里涨的发痛，脚趾掠过不仅没带来任何的疏解，反而更加兴奋。问题的答案已经不再重要，他将你扑倒在床上，难耐地在你的身上胡乱磨蹭。  
衣服被随意地丢弃在地上，但现在已经不再重要。常磐庄吾青涩地亲吻着你身体的各处，像是在审阅自己的领地。他的动作算不上轻柔，甚至有一些粗暴，强硬地想在你身上留下各类的痕迹。你喘息着配合他的动作，无法分辨是疼痛还是欢愉。  
他并起你的双腿，性器摩擦着你的腿根，舒服到轻声喘息。细密的吻落在你的脚踝，舔咬着娇嫩的皮肤，这让完全得不到疏解的你很难受。  
“庄吾……”  
你终于还是出声祈求他的深入，这让他很受用。他重新分开你的双腿，覆上你的身体。目光追随着他的身影，你看见他笑容恶劣，就像恶作剧成功的孩子。  
“那么……我就上了。”  
不许说出来！  
埋怨的眼神还没扫过去，身体内已经被他塞的满满当当。你大口的喘息着，像是被丢进密不透风的房间。你还没来得及适应，常磐庄吾已经开始冲刺。  
“对，对不起……我已经，忍耐不住了。”  
“即使会被你埋怨，我也……”  
与温柔的性子完全不同的粗暴动作，年期又充满活力的身体不需要太多技巧，整根没入又抽出，每一次都顶弄到最深处。你手指下意识地绞紧床单，再也无法抑制尖叫。  
“认错什么的我会做的……现在，请让我……”  
愈发快速地动作  
他贴在你的耳畔喘息，吻着你的耳垂说着你无法辨别的情话，与你一起沉溺在欲望之中。愈发快速地抽动让交合处开始发烫，但你已经没有力气再阻止他。手臂无力的垂下，被他重新捞了回来，十指紧扣。  
你感觉自己经历了一场来自常磐庄吾的审判，最终输得体无完肤。  
微凉的体液射入身体，这让你微微痉挛。不愿离去的性器没有给你任何的喘息时间，又开始在你体内膨胀。  
“再，再来一次，可以吗……”  
常磐庄吾轻声询问着，身下已经开始了动作。你无力回答，只是喘息着，再次卷入情潮之中。

胡乱过了一夜，第二天一早，你跟常磐庄吾都起晚了。  
好在你今天不需要出门，随便从地上捡了一件衣服穿着，去给火急火燎去洗漱，马上就要迟到的常磐庄吾做早餐。  
说是早餐，也只是把面包加热一下，再倒了一杯牛奶。  
“只有面包可以吗？涂黄油？”  
常磐庄吾坐在你的对面，笑容满满的点着头。他趴在桌上，枕着自己的手臂，目光坚定不移的跟着你，似乎在回味着什么。  
“我的衣服……你穿也很合适嘛……”  
“要迟到啦。”  
你身上穿的是他昨天穿着的衬衫，长度能盖过大腿。本来没觉得有异常被被他一提醒，反而有一些不可明说的旖旎。你红着脸，有些无奈地拍了拍桌子，提醒他不要浪费时间。少年这笑眯眯地才拿起面包牛奶，随便嚼了嚼吞了下去。  
等到常磐庄吾要出门的时候，你的困劲已经爬上满了大脑。打着哈欠的你抱着手臂，完全不理解为什么他能如此有精力，而同样折腾一宿的你只想回去再睡一觉。  
“那，我就出门了？”  
“一路小心。”  
没有听出他语句里的试探，你揉着眼想要回房间。意识到你是真的要走，常磐庄吾一把拉住你的手。  
“怎么了？”  
“那个……”  
似乎在鼓起所有的勇气，身为未来魔王的常磐庄吾红了脸，却还是努力的看向你。  
最后，他凑到你的身旁，在脸颊上轻轻的落下一个吻。  
带着少年的浪漫与纯情，又好像是进行了一个特别而神圣的仪式。  
“我出发啦！”  
少年欢乐又迅速的冲下楼，留下你一人嗔目结舌。  
你蹲在地上，把头埋进臂弯里，忍不住咧嘴笑了。


End file.
